negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamis
Dynamis is a member of Cosmo Entelecheia and fighted already alongside Fate I and The Mage of the Beginning against Ala Rubra. He obviously belongs to the Demon folk. Dynamis mostly wears a mask and coat, hiding with it his face. History '' War with Ala Rubra'' Dynamis is first seen as Ala Rubra encounter Cosmo Entelecheia at the Gravekeeper Palace for the final battle. He fighted by it against Albireo Imma and obvoisly lost to him, since Imma manage to come out of the battle relative unarmed and is even able to heal most of the injures of Nagi, that he could battle the Mage of the Beginning. Second encounter and Ala Alba War A simular looking guy appears later alongside with Fate Averruncus as Negi and Ala Alba travel to the Magical World. It turns later out, that Dynimas survived the battle at Gravekeeper Palace. He laterattacks later together with Tsukuyomi and a hord of summed demons Kurt Godels gala. Kaede noticed him how he sommuned his huge severant, while heself later goes after Nodoka Miyazaki, conceding that she is to dangerous as to be left alone with her artefact Diarium Ejus. But the man underestimated the treasur hunter and got for a short time his Maker Key stolen. By encountering the rest of Negis group and retrieving his key, does he get astonished by the new generation and tells them, that he looks forward for the real battle to come. He is later seen to complete the preperations for Fates plan as Ala Alba is penetrating the Gravekeeper Palace. After watching the happenings for a while he states that, no matter what someones says, that you get reminded at the The Thousand Master when you see Negis strength. Dynamis curses Kurt Godel and Takamichi for hunting the remaining member of Cosmo Entelecheia after the war down like dogs and getting upset by the thought, that the once to pride and powerfull organisation has now to rely on little girls. As Negi and his companions reaches then the inner stairway hall of the Palace, decides Dynamis that its time to join the battle alongside with Tsukuyomi and Fates Girls. Dynamis rage about the happenings arround the plan and Negis sheer strength drives the man to the point where he reveals his true from and engages Kaede and Negi in battle, by wounding the later heavy. The consumed Negi manages then to take Dynamis out, while the man self states, if Negi kills him now in his state, that Negi will for ever fall into darkness and that it would be Cosmos Entelechias win with it. Trivia * Dynamis states himself as 'Defeated General who lost his Master, but a wretched puppet who has lived beyond his years.' * Dynamis self seems to be still a young man from the look like. If this comes from his Demon origin or from something else is unclear. Same goes for his true age. * He is so far known the only survivor of the first generation of Cosmo Entelecheia.